christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:WaldoWatcher
Scrooge Hi, Jake! I love the page you've been working on for Ebenezer Scrooge. How come your took out a bunch of entries today? —Scott (talk) 23:13, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Hi Scott! Thanks, glad you enjoy the Scrooge page. The entries I took out earlier were basically hollow entires -- ones just listing the name of the production and the actor, with no image of the Scrooge or notes on the characterization. I decided to take them out for now as they weren't adding much to the article. I'm trying to create a comprehensive list the diffrent Christmas Carol productions (along with tracking their respective Scrooges) on A Christmas Carol and I didn't feel like having to maintain the list in two places. I'd like to see every Scrooge get covered in the Ebenezer Scrooge article, but with more than 80 adaptations already on the list I didn't feel like spending time and bulking the Scrooge list with hollow entries that don't give any additional information that isn't also on A Christmas Carol right now. -— WaldoWatcher, 23:36, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Yule Log Thank you so much for adding The WPIX Yule Log! I grew up in the NYC area, and I have a lot of memories of the Yule Log -- they're mostly about laughing at how silly the concept was, but they're still happy memories. I moved away, so I didn't realize that the Yule Log had returned. That's really cool; thanks! -- Danny (talk) 16:11, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Where's Waldo?: The Merry X-mas Mix-Up! Hey, Jake! Did you have a source for the cast list you added, or were you assuming it was the same as the series? Do you own the video? Since I have the Meanie Genie release, and apart from Julian Holloway, the voices are entirely different. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:39, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Hello Andrew! I do have this video - but I haven't watched it in years, and I don't recall the specific vocal cast of this production (I do know there were 3-4 different "casts" throughout Waldo history). I found that particular cast list online however the creator of that list may have assumed it was the same as the series or another one of the videos, so I'll dig out the video and double check the details for you. — WaldoWatcher, 06:48, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks! That would be perfect. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:38, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Hi, Jake! It's good to see you here. How's stuff going with Waldo? -- Danny (talk) 04:10, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Hey! I saw this pop-up in the wikia spotlight and decided to check it out. It seems like an excellent wiki with great potential for growth. I personally love the perennial Christmas specials and films and this wiki seems like a fun area to build on and explore - especially this time of year. The Waldo project is going alright - slowing building, still looking for more people to contribute, but we're chugging along, having fun and getting some good information collected - slow and steady. — WaldoWatcher, 06:48, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! —Scott (talk) 02:40, 27 November 2007 (UTC)